El ninja de la cero
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: Louise invoca como familiar a Rikimaru. ¿como reaccionara ella y los demas nobles ante el Maestro ninja?, que hara el ahora en un mundo en relativa paz pero lleno de nobles corruptos y mas aun con una guerra en el horizonte. las cosas solo estan empezando


**Acto I: Capitulo 01: El Ninja y la Cero**

**Disclaimer: Tenchu y Zero no Tsukaima no me pertenecen.**

**Notas de Autor 01:hola a todos/as esta vez les traigo un crossover entre Zero No tsukaima y Tenchu, en cuanto a la Trama del Fic empezara justo donde Termina el primer Tenchu: Rikimaru sacrificándose para que escapen Ayame y la Princesa Kiku de la cueva pero antes de ser enterrado vivo es invocado por Louise. Sin más que decir ¡show Time!.**

La cueva se estaba derrumbando pero eso ya no le importaba a Rikimaru ya que había completado su mision. Ayame y la princesa Kiku estaban a salvo, Onikage y su señor Lord Mei-Oh habían sido derrotados e Izayoi estaba a salvo en manos de Ayame.**-**_Morir sepultado en un cueva jamás me imagine morir así_**-** pensó el ninja Azuma con cierta ironía mientras cerraba los ojos mientras el techo de la cueva caía sobre el sin percatarse de que un portal de color verde que apareció absorbiéndolo y salvándolo de la muerte.

_**/**_

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière estaba nerviosa aunque eso no se demostrase en su rostro ya que era su momento de demostrar que no era una inútil, que no era una cero, asi que tomo una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y empezó el ritual_**-Pentágono de los 5 elementos trae a mi poderoso, hermoso y noble familiar de los confines del universo-**_Tras terminar la invocación una enorme explosión sacude el lugar levantando una enorme nube de polvo.

_**-¡Ja! Como no podría ser de otra manera Louise la Cero Éxito Cero-**_Dijo un alumno en la multitud provocando la risa y las burlas de los demás empezaran pero todos guardan silencio cuando alguien sale del humo, el era un joven de unos 20 años de piel bronceada y pelo gris alborotado, estaba vestido totalmente de negro y con una máscara del mismo color_**, **_En su rostro tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y sus ojos negros tenían una mirada fría y calculadora.

**(Nota del autor: en mi perfil subí la imagen)**

Rikimaru observaba sus alrededores con cautela y curiosidad, ya que sin duda no estaba en la cueva y más importante estaba vivo, ahora solo debía averiguar dónde se encontraba y como regresar al castillo de Lord Gohda así que le pregunto a la persona más cercana una chica de largo cabello y ojos rosas vestida con una especie de uniforme_**-¿Disculpa me podrías decir donde estoy y como llegue aquí y cuál es el camino más rápido para llegar a las tierras de Lord Gohda?-**_mas la chica no le respondió y se dirigió a otra persona un hombre calvo de unos 40 años en un idioma que el no comprendía.

_**-Profesor Colbert déjeme intentarlo de nuevo por favor que de seguro algo salió mal en la invocación-**_Mas el profesor le dijo que no y al darse cuenta de que Rikimaru no lo entendía le aplico un hechizo Traductor.

_**-Bueno supongo que ahora nos entendemos señor familiar mi nombre es Jean Colbert y le doy la bienvenida a la academia de magia de Tristan, cual es su nombre-**_le dijo jovialmente el profesor al ninja.

_**-Mi nombre es Rikimaru maestro ninja del clan Azuma y dígame cual es la ruta mas rápida de llegar a las tierras de Lord Gohda que debo reportarme ante el-**_El hombre y los estudiantes lo miraron sorprendido ya que al parecer Louise había invocado el siervo de alguien importante mas el nombre no le sonaba por lo que le dijo al peligris.

_**-Lo siento pero no eh oído hablar de ningún Lord Gohda aquí en Tristan- **_Esta vez fue el turno de Rikimaru de estar sorprendido.

_**-Entonces dígame como puedo hacer para regresar a Japón ya que es obvio que estoy en otro país-**_Colbert le respondió esta vez tristemente al familiar.

_**-Lastimosamente no sé dónde queda ese lugar Japón ya que usted fue invocado por la señorita Valliere usted fue transportado aquí desde su antigua localización para que sea su familiar-**_Le dijo el profesor señalando a la pelirrosa, el ninja al enterarse se dirige a la chica y se arrodilla ante ella y le dice con voz solemne.

_**-Yo Rikimaru Ninja del Clan Azuma juro servirte hasta que pueda regresar a mi hogar o morir cumpliendo tu voluntad-**_Le dijo a la chica se acerco al ninja y con un sonrojo en el rostro le bajo la mascara y le dijo.

_**-Mas te vale que cumplas eso familiar-**_En ese momento la chica lo besa y unas runas de color verde aparecen en su mano izquierda_**-Ya que nuestros destinos se han entrelazado-**_le termino de decir ella al ninja.

_**/**_

**Notas del autor: y que tal les parece bueno, regular, malo o terrible. El principal motivo por el que hice este fanfic es porque los dos tenchu play station 1 fueron unos de mis juegos favoritos y siempre me he preguntado que hubiera pasado si unos de los ninjas Azuma hubiera terminado en Halkenia. Ahora déjenme aclararles unas cosas para evitarnos malos entendidos.**

**En este fic no habrá nada de jutsus o cosas asi por el estilo señores esto no es Naruto y aunque admito que es un buen anime no ejemplifica muy bien a los ninjas. Aquí rikimaru luchara usando el sigilo y la inteligencia asi que no se sorprendan si el termina matando a un noble apuñalándolo por la espalda.**

**En cuanto a los otros familiares del vacio serán Ayame, Tatsumaru y Onikage**

**Yo solo he jugado los primeros 2 tenchu asi que cualquier evento que halla sucedido en los otros dos los desconozco**

**Louise no será la pareja de Rikimaru lo mas seguro es que sea Agnes o Ayame y en un remoto caso Tabitha o Henrrieta.**

**Y por ultimo por que le juro tan rápido el lealtad a louise es simple: ella lo salvo de morir sepultado en la cueva y su código lo obligaba a hacerlo.**

**Hasta la próxima cuídense.**


End file.
